Je saigne encore
by larosenoire9NC
Summary: Antoine a perdu celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et se laisse lentement sombrer. Rated M justifié. Deathfic avec un Mathieu cynique.


**Je saigne encore**

**Petite song fic sur la chanson "Je saigne encore" de Kyo (ah nostalgie quand tu nous tiens). Donc les commentaires habituels Alexis (Links), Nyo, Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas, et si vous tombez dessus: désolée...sincèrement.**

**Rated M justifié, pas forcément pour ce que vous croyez.**

**Point de vue d'Antoine Daniel.**

**Pour une meilleure compréhension du texte: Mathieu est né en 1988, Alexis aussi, Antoine en 1989 et Nyo en 1992 (selon wikipedia donc désolée encore s'il y a erreur).**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là: recroquevillé sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans mes bras en train de pleurer comme un mioche. Mais en même temps, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que je me prendrai une telle gifle. Toi, Mathieu Sommet, mon seul et unique amour, tu as sciemment décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation de deux ans en me lançant un "J'aime quelqu'un d'autre" froid et sans émotion. Et ce quelqu'un c'est...

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Mon meilleur ami, mon confident, Nyo. Tu l'avais préféré à moi. Je ne comprenais pas ces sourires que vous échangiez lors de nos soirées, ces soirées où vous n'étiez pas libres ni l'un, ni l'autre, vous les passiez ensemble à...Tu m'as trompé?!

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_  
Non, je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça. Tu as juste dû avoir un moment d'égarement, c'est juste une erreur n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, je sais qu'en ce moment il a la tête enfouie dans ton cou et que tu le serres contre toi laissant vos odeurs se mélanger pour n'en former plus qu'une...comme toi et moi avant.

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_  
Je repense à tes yeux bleus, ces deux océans qui m'ont si souvent rassurés, qui me regardaient avec tendresse. Quand tu me regardais, je me sentais toujours plus grand et plus fort que jamais. C'est toi qui me permettait d'être celui que j'étais en ta présence: quelqu'un qui aurait déplacé de montagnes et noyé des océans juste pour toi. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas croire que c'est à lui que tu réserves ces regards dont tu as le secret.

_Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_  
Je dois être masochiste, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder tes épisodes encore et encore juste pour te voir et entendre ta voix. Mais ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste un rôle, celui de présentateur. Ce n'est pas le Mathieu que je connais, celui qui prononce de si douces paroles avec une voix à faire trembler de plaisir les pierres. Voix que tu réserves à Nyo maintenant.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_  
J'ai mal putain! Mathieu, dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi? Est ce que c'est parce qu'il est beaucoup plus jeune? Bordel vous avez quatre ans de différence! On n'en avait qu'un et... J'ai mal, pourquoi? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poignard dans le coeur? Et je ne peux même pas le retirer pour en finir...

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_  
Je t'ai croisé, je t'ai croisé dans la rue avec lui. Vous vous teniez la main et vous rayonniez de bonheur. Tu lui tenais la main! Alors que moi, j'avais à peine le droit de t'effleurer le bras au cas où on nous verrait. "Pour laisser planer le doute" tu disais. Mais moi j'en avais marre de laisser planer ce putain de doute, je voulais montrer à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble. Et là, tu t'affiches avec Nyo, sans l'ombre du moindre remords quand tu m'as vu. Tu m'as adressé un sourire éclatant avant de rouler la pelle du siècle à ton nouveau petit-ami et d'éclater de rire quand tu as croisé mon regard blessé.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_  
Je crois que je suis rentré en courant, je ne sais même plus Mais en tous cas, les cicatrices encore rouges sur mon bras prouvent bien à quel point je souffre à cause de toi. Et encore, je recommence avec cette putain de lame de rasoir, histoire d'expier ma douleur d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_  
Je laisse encore des trainées rouges sur ma chemise et sur mon jean. Je laisse le sang couler comme il veut, rien à foutre des tâches. J'ai le bras tellement rouge, un peu plus, un peu moins, quelle importance? Comment tu réagirais si tu savais? Avec indifférence ou mépris au mieux. Et comme le seul moyen que j'ai pour te faire réagir se résume au seul qui est au courant je l'appelle.

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_  
Alexis est venu. Lui il sait, lui il me comprend. Il a suivi notre histoire du début à la fin, il m'a vu dans tous mes états quand on se disputait, il m'a vu rayonner de bonheur après un week-end passé avec toi, il m'a vu complètement détruit quand tu m'as quitté et ensuite en cendres quand j'ai appris que tu m'as remplacé par Nyo. Alors je me donne, c'et la seule chose que je peux encore faire. Te blesser de la même façon que toi. M'offrir à Alexis le temps d'une nuit et d'une autre et encore une autre. Et tu es au courant, j'espère juste que t'en crèves de jalousie, que je t'ai remplacé si vite...Si encore c'était vrai.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_  
Qu'est ce que t'as fait? Comment t'as pû me faire ça? Tu crois pas que j'ai assez souffert, assez saigné? Non, il fallait que tu m'envoies un vine de Nyo qui te caresse le visage dans ton pieu avec un beau petit commentaire: "Tous les soirs mon amour, tous les soirs la caresse d'une main infiniment plus douce que la tienne." Peut-être que ma liaison avec Alexis t'a fait quelque chose en fait.

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_  
J'imagine bien que tu réclames ses caresses avec insistance..."tous les soirs". Pourquoi tu me réclamais à corps et à cris si ma main n'était pas aussi douce? Pourquoi tu me murmurais des "encore" si ses caresses sont meilleures que les miennes? Est-ce que tu lui dis aussi "encore" d'une voix rauque de désir avec un gémissemet plaintif quand il arrête de passer ses doigts dans ton cou, sur ta joue et le bout des tes lèvres? Est-ce qu'il te donne autant de plaisir que moi?

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort_  
J'essaye d'appliquer ce principe que les épreuves sont là pour t'aider à t'endurcir. M'endurcir quoi? Le coeur? Celui qui est déjà en miettes? J'essaye mais à chaque fois que je vois ton visage c'est automatique, je fonds en larmes. Et ton visage est partout. Sur toutes les photos que j'ai de nous dans ma chambre, mon fond d'écran de portable, d'ordinateur...

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_  
M'endurcir...je sais pas faire. De toute façon au point où j'en suis. Je pourrais autant être mort. Je ne ressens plus rien, pour personne. Ce n'est pas ça la mort? L'annihilation de toute sensation? Je crève, je crève de tout ce que tu fais même quand ça ne me concerne pas. Même quand tu prends ton petit-déjeuner parce que je ne suis pas à ta table. Ce n'est pas moi en face de toi. Parce que...

_Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_  
Je crois que je vais me pendre. Tu as emménagé avec lui. Nyo vit chez toi maintenant! Comment peux-tu me faire autant de mal? Mathieu...qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter autant de souffrance? Mathieu, tu savais qu'aimer faisait aussi mal? Aussi mal qu'un poignard acéré enfoncé dans ta chair?

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_  
Aucun remord, aucune larme juste une froide indifférence. J'ai fait le pied de grue devant chez toi pour te voir une dernière fois. Juste pour que tu saches à quel point je souffre. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais un parfait inconnu et m'a laché "Je vous prierai de partir de devant chez moi Monsieur où j'appelle les flics pour harcèlement.", j'ai ouvert la bouche et tu as osé me murmurer: "J'ai assez de clichés de Nyo et moi pour faire croire que tu nous file et que tu nous envoies les clichés. Dégage!". Et tu as claqué la porte sur cette menace. Comment as-tu pû autant me détester?

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_  
Putain de souffrance, putain de lame.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_  
Putain de sang, putain de traces. Encore.

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_  
Alexis est là. Il est toujours là. Et je suis incapable d'être correct avec lui. Il se donne à fond pour moi, il laisse même sa chaîne en stand-by pour s'occuper de moi. La mienne? Je l'ai laissée à l'abandon, j'ai laissé tomber What the Cut?! et mes fans. De toute façon, il paraît que je plagie.  
Encore ce soir je m'offre à Alexis, je lui donne mon corps pour t'oublier, pour te faire mal si j'y arrive encore. C'est la seule chose qui me reste: te blesser, te blesser comme je peux, avec ce qui me reste. Le peu de lucidité que j'ai c'est de t'infliger une ultime blessure, la dernière.

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_  
J'ai recommencé. J''avais promis à Alexis d'arrêter mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me lasser de repasser encore et encore cette lame sur ma chair déjà à vif. Et ça saigne, encore.

_Mais je saigne encore,_  
Je ne sais plus combien de temps ça fait? Un mois? Plus? J'ai perdu la notion du temps mais je n'ai pas arrêté de souffrir pour autant. Ni les scarifications. J'ai attaqué l'autre bras à force. Ton nom y est gravé, tu es en moi maintenant. Gravé en lettres de sang. Je t'ai envoyé les photos de mes bras, surtout quand ils sont ensanglantés.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_  
Le sang coule, un peu trop. Je crois que je suis allé trop profond cette fois.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_  
Je ne sens presque plus rien, ah si! le sol sous moi. Je suis tombé? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'entends du bruti dans mon appart', qui c'est? J'espère que ce n'est pas Alexis, je l'ai assez fait souffrir comme ça.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_  
Allez je me casse de ce monde pourri! Tu pourras roucouler tranquillement avec Nyo sans moi pour te gâcher le paysage. Vous pourrez même venir cracher sur ma tombe en couple, c'est pas merveilleux? Je meurs et ce n'est pas cette dernière vision de toi en pleurs me prenant dans tes bras, me suppliant de te pardonner, me hurlant de ne pas partir qui changera quelque chose. Qu'est ce que tu dis? Je ne t'entends pas. j'essaye de lire sur tes lèvres.  
-Je t'aime Antoine, je suis désolé...  
Pourquoi tu pleures? Ah je comprends c'est une hallucination, tu n'es pas là pour de vrai. C'est ce que je voudrais mais en fait...  
La flaque de sang s'élargit sous mon corps et même si tu n'es pas réel je réunis mes dernières forces pour murmurer:  
-C'est trop tard Mathieu.  
Et je me laisse sombrer...

Un hurlement résonna dans la demeure d'Antoine, une silhouette recroquevillée sur le défunt propriétaire des lieux.

**FIN**

**Oui, je m'arrête là. Antoine ne survivra pas à la perte de Mathieu et il ne se mettra pas en couple avec Alexis pour pouvoir lui aussi être heureux. Je vous avez prévenus que le rated M n'étais pas là pour rien (attendez automutilation à répétitions et suicide ça le mérite non?). **  
**Désolée mais j'ai ré-entendu...ok ré-écouté la chanson de Kyo et l'idée m'est venue toute seule.**  
**Reviews please?**


End file.
